


Ambient Temperature

by EvasivaArdilosa (AILiSeki)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Body Swap, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/EvasivaArdilosa
Summary: Hanzo and Kuai Liang deal with a mysterious, out of nowhere temporary body swap.
Relationships: Hanzo Hasashi | Scorpion/Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Ambient Temperature

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, based on a follower’s prompt:
> 
> @floppymcfluff said: A sudden change of body between the two in the middle of a friendly fight.  
> Can't handle the temperatures of their abilities, so they help each other "stabilize".

There comes a point in life, when life means fighting gods to death being routine and you always getting involved with some business that can affect the very fabric of reality, there comes a point in life in which nothing is strange anymore. You have seen the dead walking - _been_ the dead walking, some of your closest companions had all sorts of “superhuman abilities”, and your circle included too people from other Realms.

So, when a headache hit Hanzo Hasashi in the middle of a friendly sparring with Kuai Liang, and everything blacked out, he wondered if Kuai Liang had hit his head a bit too hard. When he woke up, freezing, and saw his skin pale, himself wearing a blue uniform… well, he thought, this might just happen.

“So, I am in your body and you’re in mine?” Hanzo asked. It was disturbing to see his body from the outside, even more talking with “himself”.

“It seems so.” Kuai Liang answered, fanning himself with his hand.

“Is something wrong?” Hanzo asked.

Kuai Liang sighed. “Please forgive me for what I am about to do.” With these words, he took off the upper half of his - Hanzo’s, technically - outfit. “Much better.”

“Pervert.” Hanzo teased, as he took the discarded clothes and carefully folded them.

“You have a nice body, I think I have the right to admire it.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes. “All this heat you are feeling weren’t the clothes. It’s from inside. As I suppose is the case of the chill I am feeling.”

“So this is how you feel…” Kuai Liang said, looking at his (Hanzo’s) hands. “How do you make it stop?”

“It never stops. Hellfire is a part of me just as the grief for my family.”

“But it’s me in your body… shouldn’t your feelings remain with you?”

Hanzo gave it some thought. “Maybe the hellfire is linked to your feelings for now. To your own grief.”

Kuai Liang nodded… Bi-Han, Tomaz, Cyrax, his students… he lost so many people, and he couldn’t move on, not fully.

“Now, what about the cold…?”

“Right, that’s just how my body works. My body temperature is lower than most humans', so you should be feeling it’s too hot here.” Kuai Liang explained.

“It’s hot, but I feel like an AC is running under my skin. Can I turn it off?”

Kuai Liang chuckled. “No, but you can make ice. Do you want to try? I would appreciate some right now.”

Hanzo looked at Kuai Liang, laying down on the ground, his (Hanzo’s) upper body fully exposed. Was it weird that Hanzo would love to put some ice cubes on that abdomen and watch them quickly melting thanks to hellfire, when the body he would be seeing was his own? He just couldn’t think of Kuai-Liang-in-his-body as himself, that was Kuai Liang and everything about Kuai Liang was, forgive the pun, hot.

“I know this face.” Kuai Liang said. “What naughty ideas are you having, huh?”

“Tell me how to make ice and I will show you,” Hanzo replied, smirking.

It took some explanation and many attempts, but eventually Hanzo managed to make some cubes. Kuai Liang moaned in relief as the ice touched his hot skin. Hanzo, on the other hand, figured out cuddling with Kuai Liang gave him enough warmth for the chill inside to be bearable. 


End file.
